


Let Me Help

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Intimidating Merlin, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Starting Over, arthur is nice, at least fanon arthur, bbc merlin - Freeform, big gay, overcoming depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin was a war-hero, who resigned out of guilt and shut himself off from the world. Arthur was his therapist. Could he convince Merlin to open up to him?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joggerwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joggerwriting/gifts).



> HEY!! 
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own Merlin, or its characters. i only own the plot.
> 
> I spent a few hours on this, hope you guys enjoy!! let me know what you think in the comments!!!

**_Let Me Help_ **

"Look, if you write down what happens to you or what you feel, it will help. I promise, it will," Arthur said. His professor had gotten him into a weird program where university students studying psychology, who showed real skills, would practise with real patients. He was with his last patient of the day; Merlin Ambrosius, one of the youngest army generals the country has ever seen. Well, technically he  _ was _ an army general, but that was before he lost fifty soldiers in one battle, and resigned. Everyone was saying he lost his mind from the guilt and the grief, because Merlin’s childhood friend, William Ferguson, had been one of those unfortunate soldiers.

Now, two years after the incident, he was sitting with a therapist, who just couldn't get him to open up. The man had hardened himself up— never cried, never got mad and never smiled either.

"Nothing happens to me," Merlin said, with the ghost of a wry, humourless smile hinting at his expression. After a moment, he got up and walked to the door, announcing, "Time's up!"

Arthur just shook his head. This Merlin guy had no aspirations, no determinations. Arthur knew the man was off the army, but that didn't mean life wouldn't go on. He really shouldn't have gotten into this program. But since he  _ had _ , he  _ would _ get that man to open up.

He ran out after Merlin. Outside, Arthur accidentally ran right into the man he was in search of.

"Sorry! Mr Ambrosius, I would really like to help you with whatever you're going through," he quickly blurted out.

"Your session's up, doctor," Merlin answered with a bored look.

"I know, but... Look, I really just want to help. You've completely closed yourself up in the last two years, bottling up every emotion. We've been going at these therapy sessions for months. It's  _ not _ working. Please Merlin, let me help you."

"I don't need help, Mr Pendragon. Even if I did, you wouldn't be the one to hear my plea for help," he said stiffly.

"Yeah? I have competitions?" Arthur asked, jokingly.

"No. Now, may I leave?" Even the way the man stood, all tense and stiff, just screamed, 'army'.

"No! Wait, please. Look, I don't want to help as your therapist. I want to help as a friend. Please, Mr Ambrosius," Arthur really just wanted to help him. The man's miserable.

"But, you're not my friend," came the reply.

"Well, maybe I can be. Life always throws difficult challenges at us, but we can't just shut ourselves off to the rest of the world. What do you say we go to the pub across the street, and get some dinner? We'll  _ become _ friends," He offered, with hope brewing in him.

"Well if it's the only way I can get you off my back tonight, sure. But I have to be home by 21 00, " Merlin finally gave in.

"Yes, all right! That's perfectly fine! We have hours till then. Let's go," Arthur said, starting to walk. But then he noticed something. "Um, where's your coat? It's October, in Britain!" He knew his voice was going high-pitched, but it  _ was _ cold.

"I've faced worse," was the enigmatic reply.

"Gosh, you really  _ were _ an army member, weren't you?" He asked, laughing.

"Oh yes, it was a dream come true," Merlin said, walking out the front door.

  
  


**_three hours later _ **

“You didn’t have to walk me to my flat, Arthur,”

“Oh, I know. I wanted to,” Arthur said, standing outside Merlin’s flat. “I was also very curious as to whether everything was in camo or not,” he added.

“Well, as you can see, I’m not totally mad,” Merlin laughed, and this time he actually didn’t look bitter. Arthur wanted Merlin to laugh like that all the time. He never laughed like that at therapy sessions. 

Arthur knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help it. Those eyes, they looked happy. In all his time spent with Merlin, he had never seen those blue eyes filled with mirth. And suddenly, he was inching closer and closer to a wide-eyed Merlin. 

Their faces were so close, they were practically breathing the same air. And then it happened. Merlin leaned forward, and their lips collided into a kiss. It was short-lived, but it was wonderful.

When they pulled apart, their hairs were messier, and they were staring at each other. 

“I had a wonderful time, Arthur. But, it’s almost nine o’clock, and a new episode of Sherlock is about to start. Can’t miss it,” he said, with a funny glint in his eyes. “You can stay and watch with me, if you’d like.”

“Sure.”

Merlin stepped aside to take his coat, “Here let me just get this.” 

“Merlin?”

“Yeah?” he asked, hanging Arthur’s coat up.

“Thank you for letting me help,” he said, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s cheek.

  
  
  
  
  


**_The End_ **

  
  



End file.
